The Junior, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Junior, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (If you have not finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Keep playing. (Choice 2) * Go to The Sophomore, Book 2! If you choose "Go to ''The Sophomore, Book 2!" you are taken out of the book and The Sophomore, Book 2 pops up ready to play.'' Choice 1 (If you have finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Full Blown (��20) * Bubblegum Babe (��20) * Good Ombre (��15) * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner Choice 4 * Yes, I'd like to rename Emily. (Go to Choice 5) * No, I'll keep my current name. (Skip Choice 5) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Default is "Emily." Choice 6 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. If you choose the second option you go back to Choice 2. Choice 7 (If you have not finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Choose my love interest. (Go to Choice 8) * Remain single. (Skip Choice 8) Choice 8 (If you have not finished The Sophomore, Book 2) * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 9 * Am happy with my choice! * Want to date someone else. * Would rather be single. If you choose the second option you go back to Choice 8. Chapter One: Live While We're Young Choices Choice 1 * Wrote a lot. (No effect) * Prepared for junior year. (No effect) * Chilled so hard. (No effect) Choice 2 * There must be something. (No effect) Evidence Unlocked: You've unlocked the traffic photo! Choice 3 * Where did you find these guys? (No effect) * Do you think they'll raise a lot of money? (No effect) * Who else will be there? (No effect) Choice 4 * Hairstyles (Go to Choice 5 (Hairstyles)) * Outfits (Go to Choice 5 (Outfits)) * Back to the story (Go to Choice 9) Choice 5 (Hairstyles) * Out of the Blue (��20) * Full Blown (��20) * Bubblegum Babe (��20) * Good Ombre (��15) * Playing With Fire * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner * The Classic * Back to Customize Choice 5 (Outfits) * Quirky * Sexy * Classy * Edgy * Back to Customize Choice 6 (Outfits - Quirky) * Plum Hither * Overall Impression (��25) * Goldilocks (��20) * Dot Topic (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Sexy) * Crop It Like It's Hot * Cross My Heart (��25) * Tickled Pink (��20) * Glitterbug (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Classy) * Garden Variety * True Blue (��25) * Mauve Mentality (��20) * Floral And Flirty (��20) Choice 6 (Outfits - Edgy) * Cozy Up * Meshed Up (��25) * Grunge And Roses(��20) * Maroon Jive (��20) Choice 7 * Choose this look! * Back to Quirky/Sexy/Classy/Edgy Choice 8 * Continue Customizing! * All done! Choice 9 * A little bare. (No effect) * A work in progress. (No effect) * Our home now. (No effect) Choice 10 * These are so cute! (No effect) Home Sweet Home: You spruced up your apartment! Choice 11 (Love Interest) * Learn so much about each other. (No effect) * Grow even closer. (No effect) * Finally have some privacy. (No effect) Choice 11 (Single) * This will be different, though. (No effect) * We're gonna binge so much TV! (No effect) * After all, you're my best friend. (No effect) Choice 12 * They call themselves Alphas? (No effect) * Everything in this house looks expensive. (No effect) * There are so many people here tonight! (No effect) Choice 13 * Ask Abbie about art classes. (No effect) * Join a club or organization. (No effect) * Date every cutie in your path. (No effect) Choice 14 * This party is packed! (No effect) * I should watch where I'm going. (No effect) Choice 15 * You read The Freshman? (No effect) * Did you ever have class with Vasquez? (No effect) * Do you like writing too? (No effect) Choice 16 * Where's my ticket? (No effect) * I barely know you! (No effect) * I have a boyfriend/girlfriend. (No effect) * That sounds pretty romantic. (Nathan +Romance) You only get one of the last two depending on if you are dating someone or if you are single. You will not get both. You only get Choice 17 if you have a love interest. Choice 17 (Chris/Becca) * That sounds perfect. (��12) * I'd rather stick around a bit longer. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Kiss me. * We should make a wish at the fountain. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Kiss me. * Make that wish. Choice 17 (Kaitlyn) * That does sound nice. (��12) * I'd rather stick around a bit longer. Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * To make three wishes. * You to kiss me instead tonight. Choice 17 (James/Zig) * Absolutely (��12) * We should stick around a bit longer. Diamond Choice 1 (James) * Kiss me, obviously. * Make a wish in that fountain. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Make a wish! * Make out! Love In Bloom: You and LI shared a moment together in the greenhouse. Choice 18 * We'll dance with you! (��19) (Bust A Move) * You can sit this one out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * You should celebrate your progress! * You can make your own moves! * Let’s embrace being silly Chapter Two: A Head Full of Dreams Choices Choice 1 * How do you not know how to do your laundry? (No effect) * Why did you really skip the party? (No effect) * Won't Tyler be disappointed? (No effect) Choice 2 * Highlight their good deeds. (No effect) * Learn more about their members. (No effect) * Get to know Nathan. (No effect) You only get the third option if you're single. Choice 3 * Celebration. (No effect) * Bandits. (No effect) * Tubular. (No effect) Choice 4 * Knit-Erary Figure (��30) (New Book, New Look) * Vest Dressed (��12) * Current Outfit ( ) Choice 5 * The history of Alpha Theta Mu. (No effect) * The other members of the fratority. (No effect) * You. (No effect) Choice 5.1 (If you chose the third option and you are single) * Maybe I will. (Nathan +Romance) * You'll have to wait and see. (No effect) * I'm not interested. (No effect) Choice 6 * What's your major? (No effect) * What do you like to do in your spare time? (No effect) * What drew you to the Alphas? (No effect) Choice 7 * Focus on the music. (No effect) * Let your personality win them over. (No effect) * Pretend everyone's naked. (No effect) Choice 8 * I have a good first impression of her. (No effect) * I don't know her well enough to say. (No effect) * I trust Nathan's opinion of her. (No effect) Choice 9 * How do you like being a music major? (No effect) * What was your old band like? (No effect) * What does Alpha Theta Mu mean to you? (No effect) Choice 10 * Would love them! (��17) (Home Sweet Home) * Couldn't possibly take them. (No effect) Chapter Three: Shake It Off ''Choices '''Choice 1 (Chris)' *I guess it's okay. (No effect) *I'm still pretty angry about this. (No effect) Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *I guess it's okay. (No effect) *Be more careful next time! (No effect) Choice 1 (James) *It's okay, I guess. (No effect) *You should have been more careful! (No effect) Choice 1 (Zig) *It's okay, I guess. (No effect) *Those notes were important! (No effect) Choice 1 (Becca) *It'll be fine. (No effect) *Those notes were important! (No effect) Choice 1 (Zack) *It's not the end of the world. (No effect) *Now my whole day is shot! (No effect) Choice 2 (Chris) *I'm not putting up with this! (No effect) *Let's compromise. (No effect) *I don't want to fight. (No effect) Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) *It's time you cleaned up the messes you make! (No effect) *We need a compromise. (No effect) *Whatever, it's fine. (No effect) Choice 2 (James) *I've had it up here with your presentation! (No effect) *Let's compromise. (No effect) *I give up, whatever. (No effect) Choice 2 (Zig) *I've just about had it! (No effect) *We need a compromise. (No effect) *But whatever, I don't want to fight. (No effect) Choice 2 (Becca) *I want to write here! (No effect) *We need to come up with a compromise. (No effect) *Fine. Whatever. (No effect) Choice 2 (Zack) *I live here too. (No effect) *We need to find some middle ground. (No effect) *But it's fine. Whatever. (No effect) Choice 3 *Because you're an amazing candidate. (No effect) *And if you don't, there are always other schools. (No effect) *So you can stay close to me. (No effect) If you're dating Becca Choice 4 (Chris/Kaitlyn) *I like mine better! (No effect) *I guess... (No effect) Choice 4 (James) *But I like mine better! (No effect) *I guess... (No effect) Choice 4 (Zig) *But I like this one! (No effect) *I guess you could try picking one. (No effect) Choice 4 (Becca/Zack) *But I like mine better! (No effect) *I... guess... (No effect) Choice 5 *That's a nice rug. Choice 6 *We should get it! (��16) ( ) (Rug Life) *We can't really afford it. (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris) *I rather you’d take advantage of me. (��20) *I’d rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *Don’t stop there. (Path A) *Let’s just snuggle on the couch. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) (Path A) *I want to stay right here. (No effect) *The couch sounds good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) (Path B) *AJ. How's she doing? (No effect) *The football team. (No effect) *What you want to do this weekend. (No effect) Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) *I'd like to get dirty with you. (��20) *I’d rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *Were no clothes getting in the way. (Path A) *Was more kissing! (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) (Path A) *Whatever you do, don't stop. (No effect) *Let's take this to the bed. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) (Path B) *N/A *N/A Choice 7 (James) * I would love to. (��20) * I'd rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *N/A *N/A Choice 7 (Zig) *Show me what you got! (�� 20) *I'd rather sit back and relax. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *Take me. (Path A) *Hold me. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) (Path A) *Up against the wall. (No effect) *To bed. Choice 7 (Becca) * Buckle Up! (��20) * I'd rather sit back and take it easy. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Don't stop! (Path A) * How about we just cuddle? (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) (Path A) * Stay right here. * Move this to the couch. Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) (Path B) *Little detective Becca was so cute! *You were looking for juicy gossip. Home Bodies: You and LI spent a romantic afternoon in. Choice 8 *It's great! Mostly. (No effect) *It's driving me crazy! (No effect) Choice 9 *How is Tyler handling things? (No effect) *How are you handling things? (No effect) Choice 10 *Count me in! (��18) *I don't really have time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *This house inspired several of Vasquez's books! *This is where the couch pizza viral video was filmed! *I'm not saying this house was haunted, but... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Vasquez's favorite place to write was the broom closet. *This is the site of the best pillow fort of all time. *The house's first architect disappeared... mysteriously. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *It's a tribute to Enrique Vasquez. *Inspires everyone who lived in it. *Will always have a few unanswered questions. (No effect) Tour De Force. Chapter Four: We Can't Stop Choices Choice 1 * Do you think anyone on the team has a shot? (No effect) * But what about school? (No effect) * But will this affect us? (If you're dating Chris) Choice 2 * You're made for this. (No effect) * You'll have other opportunities. (No effect) * Just focus on enjoying yourself. (No effect) Choice 3 * Your major? (No effect) * What you'll do after college? (No effect) * Staying involved with your extracurricular? (No effect) Choice 4 * I'm sure she'll be fine. (No effect) * Let her make her own path. (No effect) * You're such a caring big brother. (No effect) Choice 5 * Jean Streak (��30) * Coffee And Tea Shirt (��12) ( ) * Current Outfit ( ) Choice 6 (Chris/Kaitlyn/James/Becca) * I wish you'd compromise a little. (No effect) * I've got a lot on my plate too. (No effect) Choice 6 (Zig) * I wish you'd compromise a little. (No effect) * Your mom needs to understand that you have a life. (No effect) Choice 6 (Zack) * I wish you'd compromise a little. (No effect) * I have stuff to do here too. (No effect) Choice 7 * Perfectly fine, thanks. (No effect) * Just thinking. (No effect) * A mess. (No effect) Choice 8 * What if things don't get better? (No effect) * I feel really bad. (No effect) Choice 9 * Overall Impression (��25) * Goldilocks (��20) * Dot Topic (��20) * Current Outfit Choice 10 * Dangerous! (No effect) * Exciting! (No effect) * Like an abuse of school resources. (No effect) Choice 11 * This one's gorgeous! Choice 12 * I really appreciate it. (��20) * I couldn't possibly. (No effect) Choice 13 (Single) * I kinda like him too. (No effect) * I'm not sure how I feel. (No effect) * I'm not really interested. (No effect) Choice 13 (Love Interest) * That would be awesome! (No effect) * I'm not sure. (No effect) * We're worlds apart. (No effect) Choice 14 * It was an accident! (No effect) * Get out of my face! (No effect) Choice 15 * She deserves it. (No effect) * Maybe we shouldn't. (No effect) Choice 16 * Still bummed about my argument. (No effect) * Not sure about this prank. (No effect) * Feeling a little aimless. (No effect) Only available if you're dating someone. * Feeling a little lonely. (No effect) Only available if you're single. Choice 17 (Single) * Kiss Nathan. * Thank Nathan. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Sorry for spilling my drink on you. (No effect) * What's the deal with you and the Alphas? (No effect) * You're a spoiled brat. (No effect) Chapter Five: Somebody That I Used To Know Choices Choice 1 * How Claire looks. (No effect) * If Claire's okay. (No effect) * If Claire said anything. (No effect) Choice 2 * Guilty. (No effect) * Angry. (No effect) * Anxious. (No effect) Choice 3 * Hilarious! (No effect) * Ridiculous! (No effect) * Risky! (No effect) Choice 4 * You did everything you could. (No effect) * You enabled him. (No effect) Choice 5 * I'm just returning a favor. (No effect) * Beau needs to be stopped. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm in! (��17) * It's too risky. Diamond Choice 1 * His knapsack. * The nightstand. * The desk. You check all three of these before moving on. The Sticky Bandit - You successfully recovered the Glue Bottle! Choice 7 (If you are single and kissed Nathan in the last chapter) * The feeling's mutual. (No effect) * That kiss was a one time thing. Choice 7 or 8 * Am so, so sorry. (No effect) * Needed some space. (No effect) Choice 8 or 9 (If you bought the painting) *Nathan helped me. (No effect) *I... just kind of picked it up. (No effect) Evidence Unlocked - You've unlocked the glue bottle, if you choose the premium choice in Choice 6. Choice 9, 10, or 11 * Okay, count me in! (��19) * I don't have the time. Diamond Choice 1 *Romeo and Juliet! *Richard III! *Hamlet! Diamond Choice 2 *He's just busy *He's not an especially social person. *He's jealous. Diamond Choice 3 *Change the idea of birthdays for you. *Shows you how much Tyler cared about you. *Doesn't ruin Shakespeare for you. Choice 10, 11, or 12 *Love the new look! (No effect) *I'm so sorry. (No effect) *Feel a little light-headed? (No effect) Chapter Six: Problem Choices Choice 1 *Manny's our best suspect. (No effect) *It's someone else. (No effect) *We should focus on cleaning up. (No effect) Choice 2 *You had nothing to do with it! (No effect) *There will be more scouts. (No effect) *We're gonna get whoever did this. (No effect) Choice 3 *Worth investigating. (��20) *Probably just a coincidence. Diamond Choice 1 *Anything else out of the ordinary? (No effect) *Manny De La Cruz? (No effect) *Beau Han? Diamond Choice 2 *Any distinguishing features? (No effect) *Anyone else around? *Anything else suspicious? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *We've got photographic evidence! Diamond Choice 4 *Agree. (No effect) *Need to tell Chris about this. Evidence Unlocked: You've unlocked the fork cartoons! Choice 4 *What's your deal? (No effect) *It's not what you think. (No effect) *I have no idea what you're talking about. (No effect) Choice 5 *We should get it. (��16) (Home Sweet Home) *We don't really need it. Choice 6 *Tell me what's wrong. (No effect) *What is your problem?! (No effect) Choice 7 *With Zig on this one. (No effect) *With Sophie on this one. (No effect) *Not taking sides. (No effect) Chapter Seven: We Are Young Choices Choice 1 *Party! (No effect) *Catch up with our friends! (No effect) *Eat all the food! (No effect) Choice 2 *How cute! Choice 3 *Think they're perfect! (��17) (Home Sweet Home) *Don't think so. Choice 4 *True Blue. (��25) (All Dressed Up) *Floral and Flirty. (��20) *Mauve Mentality. (��20) *Current Outfit. Choice 5 *See some live music. (No effect) *Go for a hike. (No effect) *Try food-cart hopping. (No effect) Choice 6 *Have a food fight! (No effect) *Pardon the turkey! (No effect) *Watch the parade on TV! (No effect) Choice 7 *That everyone is doing so well! (No effect) *That we're all here together! (No effect) *For my roommate/girlfriend/boyfriend! (No effect) Choice 8 *Gravediggers! (No effect) *Clowns! (No effect) *Butter sculptors! (No effect) Choice 9 *Kaitlyn! (No effect) *Zack! (No effect) *James! (No effect) Choice 10 *You did the right thing. (No effect) *Your dad got what he deserved. (No effect) *It's not your problem. (No effect) Choice 11 *The Alphas are being pretty harsh. (No effect) *You kinda brought it on yourself. (No effect) Choice 12 (Single) *I'd love to. (��30) *I have to pass. Choice 12 (LI) or Choice 13 (Single) *Nathan. (No effect) *My mom. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Nathan) *That's a bummer. *I'll keep you company. (+Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Nathan) *To propose a toast. *You to kiss me. (+Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Nathan) *Go all the way with you. (+Romance) *Make out a little. *Get to know you better. Diamond Choice 4 (Nathan) *It must be my lucky day. *You've got to share your workout secrets. Choice 13 (LI) *Check out the hot tub! (��30) *Call it a night. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) *I’m not sure about this. *You’re really strong. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) *I'm not sure about this. *That's incredible. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *I'm not sure about this. *That was smart. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *I'm not sure about this. *That was impressive. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) *I’m not sure about this. (No effect) *That’s pretty crafty. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (LI) *Keep going. (No effect) *Just relax. (No effect) Steamed Up - You and LI had a romantic night in the hot tub. Choice 14 *I miss those days. (No effect) *It really felt like old times. (No effect) *But it was different, and that's good. (No effect) Chapter Eight: Bad Blood Choices Choice 1 *Can anything be salvaged? (No effect) *Who were the last people in the building? (No effect) *Do you have any idea who would do this? (No effect) Choice 2 *Cry. (No effect) *Rage. (No effect) Choice 3 *I think we can pull this off! (��18) *We can't take the risk. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *The drawers. *The shelves. *The desk. Diamond Choice 2 *TragicBass1956. *DougRosethorne1956. ⬅ Correct *FishthornePark1956. Diamond Choice 3 *A copy of the security footage! Hack and Dash - You and Kaitlyn hacked the guard's computer to see who destroyed her music! Evidence Unlocked: You've unlocked the security footage! Choice 4 *That you don't have a choice. *She'll still be credited. (No effect) *You'll save her a spot on your second album. (No effect) Choice 5 *''Everything would be all right.'' (No effect) *''I would want to fly a kite!'' (No effect) Choice 6 *Sophie has a point. (No effect) *Zig has a point. *You both need to calm down. (No effect) Choice 7 *Zig would have said something if he was in trouble. (No effect) *Zig's an excellent student. (No effect) Choice 8 *Why would the school email your mom? (No effect) *Have your professors said anything? (No effect) *Why would your grades drop now? (No effect) Choice 9 *Let's check it out! (��19) *Let's play it cool. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Quick! Pretend to be sick! (Path A) *We'll crank call her. (Path B) *Let's say something happened to her car. (Path C) Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *Fake a sneeze! *Fake a cough! *Fake a rash! Diamond Choice 5 (Path B) This is a timed choice. *Very crabby. *Emotionally supportive. *Not moving. Diamond Choice 5 (Path C) *Dean Staffors *Edgar Lucas (No effect) *Rachel Winthrop Diamond Choice 6 *A copy of the login history! Faking the Grade - You and Zig discovered his transcript was hacked! Evidence Unlocked: You've unlocked the hacked transcript! Chapter Nine: Pray You Catch Me Choices Choice 1 *Are you accusing one of us? (No effect) *You know we'd never do this, right? (No effect) Choice 2 *You're gonna get through this. (No effect) *Let's focus on fixing this. (No effect) *At least you're not facing your characters' problems! (No effect) Choice 3 *Look at CompMonster086's user profile. (No effect) *Read the comments section. (No effect) *Contact the website's admins. (No effect) (You go through all of the options. This just determines the order.) Choice 4 *'You're a jerkwad!' (No effect) *'I bet your're behind this!' (No effect) *'You're clearly just jealous.' (No effect) Choice 5 *Can definitely help! (��17) *Actually need to meet Becca. Diamond Choice 1 This choice is timed. *A professional driver. *CEO of Dryve. ⬅ Correct (+''Success'') *CEO of Uskea. Diamond Choice 2 This choice is timed. *The rowing team (+''Success'') *Pranking *Crown and the Flame fanfic. (+Success, +''Success'') +Success, +Success Mission Impossi-Beau - You went undercover and got more dirt on Beau! Choice 6 *Becca makes her own money! (No effect) *Becca graduated from Hartfeld with distinction! (No effect) *What's your problem? (No effect) Choice 7 *I proofread her essay myself! (No effect) *This is obviously a mean prank! (No effect) * I know Becca's butt, and that's not it! (No effect) If you're dating Becca Choice 8 *Let's bring the fight to him! (��15) *He's not worth your time. Diamond Choice 1 *Clearing your name. (Path A) *Exposing his bias. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *The letter. (No effect) *The photo. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) *Showed this to the Dean? (No effect) *Showed this to your coworkers? (No effect) *Posted this on the internet? (No effect) Lawyered - You and Becca debated your way to the evidence! Choice 9 *You inspired her. (No effect) *Sounds like you have lots in common. (No effect) *Does that mean our nuggets are free? (No effect) Choice 10 *I can't let this go. (No effect) *Maybe you're right. (No effect) If you help James and Becca: Evidence Unlocked - You've unlocked the gossip screenshots! Evidence Unlocked - You've unlocked the forged letter! Chapter Ten: Set Fire to the Rain Choices Choice 1 *I think they know I'm onto them. (No effect) *How could you not see this? (No effect) Choice 2 *I'd love to! (��19) *I'll pass. Diamond Choice 1 *Throw the stick! *Fake Burpy out! Diamond Choice 2 *Open space and natural light! *Black lights and neon decor! *Bunk beds and slides! Diamond Choice 3 *You two look really happy together. *How are the tours going now? Diamond Choice 4 This choice is timed *Duck under the branch! ⬅ Correct *Crash through the branch! Diamond Choice 5 This choice is timed *Go around! ⬅ Correct (Go to Diamond Choice 6) *Jump over! *Get clotheslined! Who Let The Dogs Out? - You almost did it!, if you get the previous choice wrong. Diamond Choice 6 This choice is timed *Speed up! ⬅ Correct *Slow down! Top Dog - You run these streets!, if you get previous choices correct. Choice 3 *Then you have to tell me everything. (No effect) *Why should I trust you? (No effect) Choice 4 *Meshed Up (��25) *Grunge and Roses (��20) ( ) *Maroon Jive (��20) ( ) *Current Outfit Choice 5 *Start talking. (No effect) *Are you okay? (No effect) Choice 6 *You're the best shot we have. (No effect) *Maybe you should come clean. (No effect) Choice 7 *It wasn't your fault. (No effect) *I won't forget what you did. (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm in! (��18) *Not right now. Diamond Choice 1 *The pole-climbing. *Being a former goth. ⬅ Correct (+Good Guess) *Your allergy. Diamond Choice 2 *Your internship. ⬅ Correct (+Good Guess) *The broken foot. *Seeing that many DA shows. Diamond Choice 3 *Your fear of cemeteries. *Your love of the greenhouse. ⬅ Correct (+Good Guess) *Having that many geckos. Game Face - You learned some helpful details about Beau. Choice 9 This choice is timed *Keep going! (No effect) *Keep quiet! (+Very Stealthy!) *Keep walking! (No effect) Choice 10 This choice is timed *Run into the shadows of the trees! (+Very Stealthy!) *Run into the trees! (No effect) *Run into the statue! (No effect) Choice 11 This is choice is timed *In the greenhouse! (+Very Stealthy!) *Behind the statue! (+Very Stealthy!) If you choose to hide in the greenhouse, you will hear Beau talking to someone on the phone about a plan. One With The Shadows - You've got a wealth of stealth!, if you got all +Very Stealthy! points. Choice 12 *Burst in there! (No effect) *Enter quietly. (No effect) *Scope it out. (No effect) Choice 13 *Kicked down the door! (Choice 13 Repeated) *Break the window! ⬅ Correct *Cry for help! (Choice 13 Repeated) Chapter Eleven: Sorry ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Am so sorry. (No effect) *Wanted to protect you. "The Truth Comes Out" - You finally revealed your investigation to your LI or Zack! Choice 1.2 (Becca) *I love you, too. ( ) *That means a lot (No effect) Choice 2 (LI) *You, LI. Only you (��20) *To sleep it off. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) *Take me. *Talk to me. (Path B) Diamond Choice 2 (Zig - Path B) *Was your favorite memory of him? *Did you learn from him? Choice 3 *I think I need to step off this case. *I need your help. *It's kind of suspicious. (No effect) Choice 4 *Worried about our friends. (No effect) *Freaked out by this fire. *Tired. Choice 5 *This isn't you. *Why didn't you tell us? *How could you?! (No effect) Choice 6 *Beau's fault. (No effect) *A horrible mistake. Choice 7 *Tyler, you know ''us! *Abbie's a good person! (No effect) '''Choice 8' *You don't have to do this. *You played me. (No effect) Choice 9 *That's a great idea. (��17) *I'm going to stick around. Diamond Choice 3 *Everyone makes mistakes. *As mad as you are. Diamond Choice 4 *Be ruthless and fierce! (Path A) *Let go of my sadness! *Find something happy to focus on. Diamond Choice 5 (Path A) *A Song of Fire and Fury! Home Sweet Home. Choice 10 *She has a right to be upset. *There was no need to be cruel. (No effect) Choice 11 *And... That's Nathan! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Junior